Drama
by KamicoKari
Summary: When Sasuke's girlfriend cheats on him he dumps her and turns to Naruto for comfort but while on a mission Sasuke gets hit with a weird technique and sleeps with Naruto. Find out what happens when Naruto gets Pregnant. IT'S GONNA BE SOME DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------

When Sasuke's girlfriend cheats on him he dumps her and turns to Naruto for comfort but while on a mission Sasuke gets hit with a weird technique and sleeps with Naruto. Find out what happens when Naruto gets Pregnant. IT'S GONNA BE SOME DRAMA

I don't own Naruto so please no sewing, Some people in the story are not real like Sasuke's girlfriend Corona.

Naruto- 18 year old

Sasuke- 19 years old

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke Uchiha sat in the park with his girlfriend Corona enjoying a wonderful picnic date. "Corona I love you." Sasuke said while pulling a small package out of his pocket. Corona then opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke stopped her by placing his finger over her mouth. "Shhh... I really wanna ask you something that's really important." Sasuke stated. Corona then moved Sasuke's finger and started to speak, "I have something important to say also Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever it is it can wait until our Honey Moon" Sasuke said while getting down on one knee revealing a small black box. "Sasuke-kun what are you saying?" Corona asked questioningly. "You were always kind of slow... Corona I'm saying Will You Marry Me?" Corona just sat there eyeing Sasuke before she spoke. "Sasuke-kun I can't marry you please don't show me the ring it'll hurt me inside if I said Yes". Sasuke was stunned he really didn't know what to say. "Co-Cor-Corona I don't understand why?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun...there's someone else...I-" Sasuke cut her off "There's someone else...you've been cheating on me?'' "Sasuke-kun-"

"Don't call me that... but I do have some questions though... how long have you been cheating on me, and with who?'' Corona started to cry as she stuttered to answer the questions. "Sasuke-ku... I mean Sasuke I don't think that is... important." Sasuke was growing furious by the minute. "WELL I DO THINK IT'S IMPORTANT SO TELL ME NOW!" Corona started to cry harder as Sasuke yelled. "AND STOP WITH YOUR TEARS I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HURT YOUR THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME." Sasuke stated mad as ever. "Now answer me Corona!" Corona sat up and looked Sasuke dead in the eye " It's-It's been going on for a year and a half now... and I've been with Kiba Inuzuka we had started dating like a week after I met you." Corona then stopped crying "Kiba's just so fun, wild, and unpredictable, and your just boring, cruel, and dull." Sasuke then started to laugh "It's so funny how you were just crying then all out of no where you just stopped, you never loved me so why were you with me?'' Corona started to get mad "Sasuke just forget about it"Corana waited a while before she started to talk again"...Well since you wanna know... the money, your a little spoiled rich kid and you think everyone's supposed to have pity for you because all your family died newsflash I don't so just crawl under a rock or something cause-" Sasuke once again cut her off with a hard slap to the face. As Corona fell to the ground Sasuke started to walk off but was stopped by Corona turning him around and giving him a slap to the face also. "I guess I deserve that...because I can't believe I was fooled by you...but I don't have to worry about that anymore cause were through and I never wanna see you again..." Sasuke then turned and started to walk off again. "Go ahead Sasuke I hope you live a miserable life."Corona yelled but Sasuke ignored her words and continued to walk.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto Uzumaki tried to keep his cool as he walked through the Hokage's tower. He had just gotten a new mission that he really didn't want to go on. Naruto kicked the doors opened to the Hokage's office only to find a big pile of books and paperwork scattered around the desk. Naruto looked around the desk until he saw a small figure in the corner of his eye. Naruto moved the books and paper to find the Fifth Hokage laying face first on her desk. 'She must be sleep don't wanna disturb her... or do I' Naruto thought. Quickly Naruto got a bucket of water, some string, and a feather. Tying the string to Tsunade's wrist Naruto tied the other end of the string to the bucket and placed it on the shelf over the Hokage's desk. Taking the feather Naruto started to tickle Tsunade's face making her face scrunch up from the friction. Naruto started to giggle trying not to laugh to loud to awaken Tsunade. Naruto then started to tickle her under the nose making her awaken with a big sneeze. Naruto jumped back as she sneezed the biggest sneeze ever. "Bless you Baba-chan." Naruto said as he hid the feather behind his back. "Arigatou Naruto-kun... what are you doing here?" The Hokage asked as she yawned and pulled her hand up to rest her chin on. Naruto was about to answer but he then noticed that Tsunade had saw the string on her wrist. "Naruto what is thi-" Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence as the bucket of cold icy water fell over her head. "HHA AH HA... IT WORKED!" Tsunade quickly grew angry with Naruto's little prank. "NARUTO!" The Fifth Hokage said as she hopped over her desk and tackled Naruto to the floor. Naruto could only continue to laugh as Tsunade had him pinned. "You think this is funny?"

"I-if only... you could see your face... then you would be laughing too!" Tsunade loosened her grip on Naruto as she started to laugh also. "So what did you come here for other than to disturb my beauty sleep?" Tsunade asked as she let Naruto go and stood walking over to a cabnet taking a towel and wiping her face off.

"Well I sort of forgot messing with you has sort of faded my memory" Naruto said as he thought of what he was there for. "Oh Yeah!" Naruto yelled as he recalled why he was there. "What's with this note." Naruto said while pulling out an envelope out of his pocket. Tsunade grabbed the envelope and removed the piece of paper from it starting to read.

Note 

Naruto Uzumaki you Sasuke Uchiha, and Neji Hyuuga were chosen for an mission to the Water Country to find an missing Prince and to discover the mystery of the Desire Ninja there secret power is to manipulate anyone to show there attraction and effection to the person they most desire. This will be an A rank mission so be careful and try your hardest.

Signed: The Hokage Tsunade

End Note 

Tsunade finished reading the note and handed it back to Naruto before she started to talk. " So what is the big deal it's just a mission spec." "Yeah it's just a mission spec but look who I have to go with." Naruto said with sort of a snobby attitude. "Ok Uchiha and Hyuuga so what."

Naruto started to get mad and started to yell '' WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SO WHAT." Tsunade started to catch on. "My bad Naruto I forgot that Neji is your koi and that he thinks that Sasuke is sometimes coming onto you and wants to be with you and yadi yadi yada." Naruto was still angry and started to yell again. "JUST CANCEL THE STUPID MISSION SO I DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH NEJI AND SASUKE ARGUING AND FIGHTING OVER ME...which is sort of cool BUT NO!..." "I can't cancel the mission the people are terrified of these so called Desire Ninja they might sound stupid but there known to be very dangerous so it'll take you three you guys know your my top three."

"No I can't Neji will go crazy if he thinks Sasuke is coming on to me even one bit his byakugan sort of creeps me out."

"Naruto your so stupid did you forget that Sasuke has a girlfriend matter of fact he came over earlier and he had a big suprise for his girl Corona." Naruto felt something inside him knot up. It wasn't like Naruto had feelings for Sasuke but when ever he heard Corona's name he just wanted to break something. He always had a bad feeling about her, when Sakura had their annual Team 7 party Sasuke had brought her their and Naruto just didn't feel right about her even Sakura wanted to knock her lights out and it wasn't because she was Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Naruto you three should be able to control yourselves I have no doubt that this mission will not fail so be on your best behavior...and you guys need to get some anger management because you three all have some crazy temper problems."

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!" Naruto yelled before exiting the office.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Naruto walked home he felt eyes watching him, but he continued to walk not showing his watcher that he knew of his presence. As the figure jumped from a tree Naruto quickly pulled out an Kunai and threw it at his mysterious watcher. When Naruto hit his target the figure disappeared in a ball of smoke. Naruto quickly turned around but was too late as a fist hit him in the eye knocking him on the floor.

"Naruto you've must of been slacking off since I've left for that mission... I never got you with that move. The figure above him said.

"Shut up Neji you haven't been gone that long only a damn week... and I haven't been slacking I been thinking and you caught me at a bad time." Naruto said angrily

"Sorry Koi" Neji said as he picked Naruto up from the ground pulling him up to his chest. Naruto was suprised by Neji's behavior today. Naruto thoughts were knocked out of his head as Neji leaned in and kissed him...Naruto quickly pushed Neji off of him. "What the hell Neji... come on you see where we are."

"Come on I've been gone and this is the kind of treatment I get when I come back... Naruto I just want- never mind." Neji stummbled

"Neji you know we can't do that kind of stuff in public." Naruto loved Neji but he couldn't show his affection for him out in the open when every will judge you for who you are... half the village already hated him anyway. " Your right Naruto-kun... but what about if we do it at your house would that be okay." Neji said with a very seductive face. "Depends... umm Neji we got a mission together."

"Okay Naruto that's cool." Neji said as he started to walk with Naruto

"But we also have one more companion." Naruto said looking a little worried to tell him who it was. "Okay who is it?" Neji asked. "Well I don't think that's really important right now." Naruto stated as he and Neji started to walk again. Naruto started to think 'If I tell him who it is it'll just ruin the night...I'll tell him later.'

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke walked into the front door of the Uchiha Mansion walking straight to his room. Sasuke went into his bathroom and took a cold shower and for the first time in six years started to cry. When he got out of the shower nothing ran through his mind but how Corona hurt him. Walking over to his night stand he reached in one of the cabinets and pulled out a pair of boxers. Only wearing his boxers Sasuke crawled into bed and started to think. 'Will I ever find the right person for me someone that's funny, cool, and great'. Sasuke's thought's left him as he started to fall asleep.

-------------TBC----------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------

When Sasuke's girlfriend cheats on him he dumps her and turns to Naruto for comfort but while on a mission Sasuke gets hit with a weird technique and sleeps with Naruto. Find out what happens when Naruto gets Pregnant. IT'S GONNA BE SOME DRAMA

I don't own Naruto so please no sewing, Some people in the story are not real like Sasuke's girlfriend Corona.

Naruto- 18 year old

Sasuke- 19 years old

Neji- 19 years old

Kakashi- 22 years old

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke awoke in his big hallow bedroom looking on the other side of the bed thinking he was going to see a certain person next to him. As Sasuke turned to his side he had noticed that he had his hand in his shorts stroking his fully erect cock. Sasuke looked down as he thought of his dream last night it was a weird one... He had dreamed that he was having sex but with who he didn't know all he knew was that it felt good and that there was a lot of screaming. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts as he stroked his cock again. 'Okay this isn't about to go down any time soon... so I need to handle this'. Sasuke thought as he reached into his side dresser next to his bed and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. 'Okay here I go' Sasuke thought to himself once again before he removed the cap of the lubricant and squeezed a big amount into his hand. As Sasuke reached under the cover to attend to the aching need in his boxers he heard a knock at the door. "Damnit!" Sasuke said as he jumped from under the cover and threw on some training shorts and ran into the bathroom to wipe the lubricant off of his hand.

As Sasuke went to open the door before he could place his hand on the door knob it opened by itself. Sasuke stepped back to see who is guest slash intruder was. "Yo...I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to see how you were doing Sasuke." Kakashi said as he looked up from his little orange book. "Kakashi-sensei..."

"That's the name Sasuke...so umm were's Corona?" Kakashi asked as he examined Sasuke looking him up and down with an very seductive face. "Umm she's not here... we broke up yesterday." Sasuke said as he went to sit. Kakashi started to follow Sasuke but was very quiet,as the boys sat there was a very awkward silence before Kakashi started to speak. "Umm Sasuke I don't know how to say this..." Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke's voice. "Don't bother I don't want anyone feeling bad for me." Sasuke stated looking at his former teacher straight in the eyes. "Ohh it wasn't that". Kakashi said as he got out of his seat and walk over to Sasuke. Getting on his knees in front of Sasuke's lap Kakashi pointed to a big chunk in Sasuke's shorts. "Sasuke-kun are you needing a little attention down there." Kakashi said as he got up and sat on Sasuke's lap. "Hey-!" Sasuke yelled but was cut off by Kakashi's lips on his. When Kakashi pulled away he stared down at Sasuke who was stuck from what had just happened. "Sasuke-kun now that Corona's out of the picture maybe you and I can finally be together I've always had a thing for you I just never said anything but the truth is Mr. Uchiha... I love you." Kakashi said as he ran a finger over Sasuke's hard chest. "Get off of me." Sasuke said grabbing Kakashi's hand and pushing him off his lap.

"But Sasuke that was such a comfortable place... I can't wait to have the whole thing actually inside me." Kakashi said with another seductive look on his face. "Kakashi-sen-sensei" Sasuke stuttered. " Sasuke I'll leave if you really want me to." Kakashi said with a look of confidence on his face. "You might as well wipe that dumb ass look off your face before you leave...now go" Sasuke said getting up out of his seat and leaving the room.

''Very well Sasuke-kun but know this... you will be mine.'' Kakashi said before he got up from the floor and disappeared in a ball of smoke.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto Uzumaki awoke to a smell that he could not resist. Naruto looked over to his right and was shocked to see his boyfriend Neji Hyuuga eating a bowl of his ramen, HIS RAMEN Neji knew that was like taboo with Naruto. "Hey Neji I just got one question for you koi." Naruto stated pretty calmly. After took another slurp of ramen he looked over to Naruto and started to speak "Yes and what is it?" Neji stated acting sort of stupid like he didn't know what Naruto wanted. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EATING MY RAME-" Naruto started to yell but was cut off by Neji forcing his lips onto his. When Neji pulled away Naruto moaned from the taste of Miso Ramen on his breath.

"Naruto don't yell that just makes me want you more and more." Neji said while a cute smirk graced his features. Naruto started to laugh before he jumped out of bed and threw on some training pants. "Come on Neji-san lets go train I need a good spar." Naruto while raising his fists in a combat mode. "Okay baka but put your fists down knowing your clumsy ass your going to turn around and accidently break something." Neji while getting out of bed to put on some boxers. "No I'm not..." Naruto said as he spun around and knocked the lap off of the night stand. " Ahh..." Naruto screamed as he jumped to the floor and cought the lamp. "Ha...atleast I saved it." Naruto stated as he looked at Neji who putting on his underware. That's when Naruto started to think... 'He didn't wear any underware last night...what if!'. "Hey Neji-san...um did we um have-you know-um." It took Neji awhile before he finally knew what Naruto meant. "Ohh...Naruto-kun we didn't do anything last night, I just slept naked because I was hot that's all...when we do make it to that point in our relationship you'll never have to ask me if we did it because you'll remember with all your screaming and you won't be able to walk for awhile." Neji said seductively.

"Yeah whatever Neji I won't scream and I bet you I'll be able to walk fine so...bite me you loser." Naruto stated pretty harshly. "How hard?" Neji asked. "How hard...what?" Naruto asked also. "How hard do you want me to bite you Naruto-kun." Neji said which made chills run down Naruto's back. "You are such a pervert!" Naruto said as he pushed Neji down on the bed and plopped on top of him and captured his lips in a hard and powerful kiss.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke sat in his big empty cold room and thought of the actions of his former teacher. 'Why would he try to-why would he want to be with me... what's his deal.' But the last thought that ran through his head was his teacher's last words before he left..."Very well Sasuke-kun but know this... you will be mine." Sasuke shook the thoughts out of his head as he looked down at the big aching need in his shorts believe it or not Kakashi just made it worse. Sasuke was attracted to his sensei but didn't want to get to intimate right now he didn't want his heart to be broken again. But he did have to do something to get his mind off of his teacher and the thoughts of raming him into the floor. Sasuke only knew one thing to do when he had a problem, training...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Neji and Naruto walked through the forest they couldn't keep their hands off each other. All of a sudden Neji just stopped. Sensing another figure around he pushed Naruto down as if they were sparing. "Code Blue." Neji said sarcasticly. "Code Blue...? Ohh! right." Naruto said while standing up and getting into fighting mode. Neji then pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto sensing there follower behind them Naruto ducked so that the kunai would hit him. But the kunai was simply catched and thrown back at them. The kunai flew over Naruto's head and hit Neji right in the chest. Naruto didn't do anything he knew that Neji couldn't be beaten that easily. "You guys have to do better than that," A voice said from the shadows of the tree. As Neji's replacement jutsu disappeared he started to speak "You do to...Sasuke!"

As Sasuke walked from the shadows he activated his Sharingan and got into fighting position. Naruto quickly stood up as Neji activated his byakugan and stood in his traditional Hyuuga clan stance. "Wait dont fight not now." Naruto jumped as Neji and Sasuke stared at him with dead shot white eyes and blood shot red eyes, it made his flesh crawl whenever he saw either one sometimes. "Were just training koi..." Neji said he didn't care if Sasuke was around he had already knew that Sasukek knew. "Yeah Naruto-kun." Sasuke sarcasticaly knowing that it would light a spark inside of Neji. Naruto blushed from Sasuke's words and quickly tried to hide it.

"Okay well I wanna join too." Naruto said as all three of them jumped into a tree for battle mode. When Naruto tried to jump from a tree his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back. "Naruto what was all that...?" the figure behind him asked. Naruto calmed down as he recognized Neji's voice and started to speak. "What do you mean what was all that?" Neji grew tired of Naruto's silly personality. "Like you don't know... I saw the blush Naruto what's with you." Neji said angrily as he started to squeeze Naruto's wrist tighter and tighter. "S-sto-stop... it was nothing a blush means nothing Neji-san you don't have to worry your the only one for me...and you should know that." Naruto said as he spun around and captured Neji in a furocious kiss. Naruto nor Neji noticed the kunai with and exploding tag on it until it was too late. As the branch on the tree exploded Naruto and Neji fell to the ground. "We're not here for a make out session" they heard a voice call out from the trees.

As Neji stood he started to speak "Okay Naruto-kun the real battle starts now are you ready." Turning around to give Naruto a hand Neji had a huge smirk on his face. Grabbing his hand Naruto started to speak also "What do you mean real battle we're just training...well yeah lets do this." Naruto said as he and Neji jumped back into the trees.

------------------TBC------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

DRAMA

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

-------------------

When Sasuke's girlfriend cheats on him he dumps her and turns to Naruto for comfort but while on a mission Sasuke gets hit with a weird technique and sleeps with Naruto. Find out what happens when Naruto gets Pregnant. IT'S GONNA BE SOME DRAMA

I don't own Naruto so please no sewing, Some people in the story are not real like Sasuke's girlfriend Corona.

Naruto- 18 year old

Sasuke- 19 years old

Neji- 19 years old

Kakashi- 22 years old

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto plopped to the ground breathing harshly, he was over for the day he look over at Neji and Sasuke who were still going at it head-to-head like they weren't even tired at all. Naruto sat there amazed at their intense battle. Sasuke jumped from a tree kunai at hand as he cut right through Neji who disappeared into a ball of smoke. Sasuke quickly spun around and stopped a kunai slash, Neji and Sasuke then gave each other a punch to the face making them both fly back hard. To Naruto it looked like they were fighting in slow motion... they were so fast it was like they were done fighting in thirty seconds. Sasuke and Neji both sat up trying to catch their breath. wiping blood off his chin Sasuke started to speak "You through yet..." Neji nodded his head and threw up his hand as if it were a white flag. "What about you Naruto" Sasuke said turning to look at Naruto. Another blush Naruto couldn't help it, it's like it would just happen out of nowhere. Neji grew angry as he looked over at Naruto who's face was redder than ever. "Yeah well I'm going home." Neji said calmly as if he weren't pissed off. "Okay I'm coming too'' Naruto said as he ran up to Neji. Neji stopped walking and turned around and said coldly "alone." Naruto stopped in his tracks and let Neji walk off "alone."

Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto and said "So the happy couple is over." Naruto didn't start to yell he didn't even respond he just started to walk off. Sasuke felt something inside him clench as he started to think 'He's sort of in the same boat as me.' As Naruto walked he heard someone coming towards him. Naruto turned around to meet the sharp, serious, black eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. "What...do...you want Sasuke cause I'm not really in the mood." Sasuke just stared at Naruto for a moment as he was thinking 'He's so cute when he's sad...wait this in Naruto.' "Well what?" Naruto asked as he started to walk off again. Sasuke then grabbed his wrist and stopped him from walking...Naruto and Sasuke just stared into each others eyes before Sasuke spoke "Ichiraku's Ramen." Naruto froze as Sasuke's words ran through his head. 'Did he just invite me out some where?...so that means it's sort of like a date... I don't think I can, Neji's already mad at me because of Sasuke, but that bastard ate my last cup of Ramen earlier and I'm starving so...' "SURE LET'S GO!" Naruto yelled pulling Sasuke who still had his hand wrapped around Naruto's wrist.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku Ramen like ten seconds later. Sasuke sat on a stool trying to recover his breath as Naruto ordered. "OLD MAN ONE BIG BOWL OF PORK RAMEN." Naruto said as he looked over at Sasuke with a "what do you want" look on his face. "I-il-I'll have the same." Sasuke said still breathing harshly. As Teuchi(1) prepared there meals Sasuke started to speak "Believe it or not Naruto we're in the same boat." Naruto was again shocked by Sasuke's words and started to think 'What does he mean...?'. "About five more minutes Naruto can you wait that long." Ayame(2) said sarcasticaly. Naruto looked over to Sasuke who had a sad look on his face, but when he opened his mouth to speak Sasuke cut him off. "So how long have you and Hyuuga been together?"

"Shhh...no one else knows about us so can you keep it on the down low." Naruto said quietly as he looked over at Sasuke who started to chuckle lightly. "Well...how long dobe?" Naruto grew angry he hated when Sasuke called him that. "Don't call me that teme...and we've been together for about a year." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. "So you must really like this guy huh?" Sasuke asked. Before Naruto could answer a big bowl of ramen was placed infront of him. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and yelled a big "itadakimasu" before digging in to his pork ramen. Sasuke just sat there amazed at how someone could love a dish of food so much. "Naruto...it sort of looks like the happy couple is going to end soon." Sasuke said coldly as he took a bite of ramen. Naruto almost choked as Sasuke's words ran through his head. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN DON'T SAY THAT KIND OF STUFF!" Naruto yelled mouth full of ramen. "Sorry Naruto its just..." Sasuke grew silent. Naruto finally swallowed the huge amount of ramen in his mouth and started to speak. "So what's been going on with you and um Corona...Tsunade-baachan told me you had a huge surprise for her yesterday so what was it?" Naruto asked not aware of the reaction he might be getting from the broken heart Uchiha. "Umm...I don't think that's none of your buisness dobe." Sasuke said sarcasticaly.

Naruto just started to laugh he really didn't care if Sasuke called him that but the original Naruto reaction that everyone was used to was a pissed off, rude ass, Naruto. "Shut up teme...and why do you start asking me all these questions about my relationship and won't even tell me a single thing about yours?" Sasuke started to chuckle and continued to eat his ramen. "So umm you've gotten way stronger I guess since I haven't seen you in a while because of Corona you've been doing some training alone?" Naruto asked. "Well Sasuke so really how have you been-" Sasuke cut Naruto off rudely "COULD YOU STOP WITH ALL THE DAMN QUESTIONS?"

Naruto and Sasuke just sat there in silence the only sound around was coming from the busy people outside and the frequently slurping of noodles. Naruto finished his bowl of noodles and drank the soup out of the bowl before he stood and started to speak. "I-I'll see you...later." As Naruto started to walk away he felt a tug on his shoulder. He didn't turn around to see who it was he had already knew,"What Sasuke?" He said as he turned around to meet dark eyes. "I'm coming with you." He simply said as he started to walk along side of Naruto. "So where are we going?" Naruto said in his usual jokey manner. "Your so stupid...I can't believe I have to tell you we're going to your own house." Naruto gave Sasuke the look saying I get it as he started to think... 'My house that's cool with me I mean...wait my house'. "No no no we can't go to my house." Naruto said while getting in front of Sasuke blocking his path. "Why you scared that Hyuuga's gonna say something...looks like he's got you in check." Naruto grew angry really fast just hearing those kinds of words spoken to him makes him want to break something. "Nobody has me in check okay I just don't wanna go to my house..." Sasuke simply looked down at him and walked around him as he started to talk. "Too bad we're going to your house." Sasuke said rudely as noticed something in the corner of his eye. 'Someone was watching us' Sasuke thought. "Sasuke why do we have to go to my house?" Naruto said getting in front of him again. "Naruto you really wanna know why we're going to your house?" Sasuke said as he came to a complete stop. "Yes I really wanna know why you wanna go to my house so bad." Naruto said not even noticing where they were. "Because dobe we're already here." Sasuke said pointing behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to see his broken down apartment. "AHA HOW DID WE GET HERE SO FAST?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke again started to walk up the stairs as Naruto stood down stairs thinking. 'I guess it can't be helped', Naruto thought before Sasuke's word knocked him out of his thinking. "Hey dobe you wanna come up here and unlock the door.?"

"Okay okay here I come don't have a cow." Naruto said sarcasticaly as he started to walk up the stairs digging in his pockets for his keys. As he found his keys and went to unlock the door he found his self staring at Sasuke. "You have a staring problem..." Sasuke said as Naruto's door opened and he walked in. "Whatever teme you always have something negative to say." Naruto said as he ran in his apartment after Sasuke.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Neji Hyuuga sat in his room in the big Hyuuga estate thinking, 'Naruto...you always act like I can't see the things you do...you know you like Sasuke-san.' Neji snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door. Neji didn't really feel like moving so he just waited until that person realized that no one was there and decided to leave. Another knock 'this person was persistant' Neji thought. Another knock...knock...knock. "Okay okay here I come don't have a cow." Neji said wondering where he got that expression from maybe he has been hanging around Naruto too long. Neji slid his door open and met the eyes...well eye of someone he never thought he would have something to do with. "Yo", Hatake Kakashi said as he walk into Neji's room reading his little orange book. "What do you want Mr. Kakashi-sensei...?" Neji asked looking questionly over at his koi's former teacher. "Oh don't call me Mr. it makes me feel old I'm only three years older than you guys..." Kakashi said as he looked over at Neji. "Well pardon me if I'm being rude but why are you here." Neji asked again while walking over to Kakashi and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well...I have some important news for you Hyuuga." Kakashi said seductively while turning around to look Neji straight in the eyes. "It seems your dear Naruto-kun went out on a date with our dear Uchiha Sasuke and that's not all Sasuke is at Naruto's house as we speak."

"What Naruto is cheating on me." Neji said

"Well lets go find out Neji didn't you get sort of mad at training today...Naruto ticked you off right." Kakashi said trying to pour salt into the womb.

"Well...umm...Hell Yeah-" Neji said before he was cut off. "Why don't we go over there and see what's going on?" Kakashi asked looking over at Neji with evil eyes...well eye.

"Okay but if something happens I'm gonnabust in their and break Sasuke limb from limb and I'm gonna hurt Naruto if he's cheating on me." Kakashi started to smile devilishly as he and Neji made their way out of the Hyuuga estate.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Stop lying Naruto." Sasuke yelled at Naruto who just yelled back "I'm not lying why would I lie I have no reason to." Naruto said as he looked over at Sasuke. "Please Naruto you expect me to believe that you are a virgin...I know Hyuuga made it so you couldn't walk for a couple days." Sasuke said sarcasticaly laughing at Naruto who's face was dead with the color red. "I'm serious I'm a virgin Neji and I haven't gone to that point in our relationship." Naruto and Sasuke just kept on talking not even acknowledging their guests outside.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kakashi nothing's going on I'm leaving we've been sitting out here for-."

"Wait look." Kakashi said

"Okay Naruto truth or dare?" Sasuke asked looking over seductively. "Dare!...I'm not scared." Naruto yelled. "Okay well I dare you to get that flower pot out of the window and balance it on your head for five minutes." Sasuke said pointing over that the garment in the window. "Okay", Naruto yelled with enthusiasm as he ran over to the window and got the flower pot.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Neji and Kakashi ducked as Naruto ran over to the flower pot and got it out of the window. "Kakashi fuck this I'm leaving." Neji said as he jumped out of the tree and Kakashi followed thinking 'Yeah I guess your right Hyuuga but Sasuke will be mine so you better get your precious Naruto out of the picture.'

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

"They're gone now Naruto." Sasuke said looking out the window

"So what teme I still wanna show you up." Naruto said walking over to Sasuke balancing the flower pot on his head. As Naruto walked over to Sasuke he tripped and fell backwards into Sasuke's lap. Sasuke looked at the back of Naruto's head as the rest of Naruto's body was on Sasuke's chest. And Naruto's soft bottom was sitting on Sasuke's cock that was growing from the friction. Naruto quickly got up when he felt a sudden prick on his pants from Sasuke. Naruto tried to run from Sasuke but his arm was caught as he tried to escape. "W-wait Naruto..." Sasuke said as he stood and turned Naruto around. "We-we need to talk." Naruto hurried and tried to think of an explanation to get out of this awkward situation. "Look Sasuke let's just pretend like that never happened." Naruto said as he tried to turn and walk away, but couldn't get anywhere from Sasuke's hand on his wrist. "Naruto it's not about what just happened it's something more serious..." Sasuke said as he sat back down on the sofa releasing Naruto's wrist. "What is it about?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the small sofa hesitantly next to Sasuke. "Corona and I...we broke up." Sasuke simply said trying to hold back the tears that were coming full force. Naruto practically jumped across the sofa and gave Sasuke a big hug. "Don't cry teme you'll get through it...you've been alone before and you've been fine right?". Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's words and actions and started to hug him back. "Naruto-kun it's different this time...I don't know what it is but I can't move on from this one...maybe because I was about to ask her to be Ms. Uchiha." Sasuke said as he started to cry. Naruto let Sasuke's words make their way through his head. "WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO MARRY THAT CONCEITED, STUPID, EGOTISTICAL SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto scream.

"Those are pretty big words for you dobe...but yeah when I ask her to be my wife she told me the truth."

"What do you mean the truth?" Naruto asked with a questionable expression on his face. Sasuke was done crying when it came down to why she dumped him because he thought the situation was pretty stupid. "You are gonna laugh at this she dumped me for Inuzuka...she said she was only with me for my money." Naruto started to think 'Inuzuka..Inuzuka?'. "OH MY GOD SHE DUMPED YOU FOR KIBA." Naruto screamed again. "The point is Naruto...I don't wanna be alone so can I stay here with you for a while...or could you come stay at my house for a bit?" Naruto was shocked again by Sasuke he wasn't being a jerk today well not much really. "But why me why not Sakura or Ino or one of your other fan girls?" Naruto asked as he looked over to Sasuke. "Because I don't want those crazy girls crowding me...you know how it feels to be alone...and yes I will get over it but I just need someone around someone to make me feel better Naruto please." Naruto started to think 'Did he just say please to me...oh my god he's really serious well...'. "Okay Sasuke just let me go gather a few things." As Naruto went to gather his stuff Sasuke saw an envelope and picked it up and started to read the note that was inside it. When Naruto walked out the room had a bag full of things he's gonna need. "So Naruto when were you planning on telling me that, you, Hyuuga, and i have a mission together?" Sasuke said as he waved the note in Naruto's face. "Oh there's no big deal it's in two weeks so when I'm over your house we gotta do some serious training...I hope you can atleast do that." Naruto said sarcasticaly. "Didn't you see when I kick you and your koi's tail today I'll be fine...training is sort of the way I deal with these kind of things." Sasuke said as he and Naruto started to make their way out the door.

--------------------TBC---------------------

(1) TeuchiIs the old man from the cartoon series who runs the Ramen Shop

(2) AyameIs Teuchi's daughter/assistant of the shop


	4. Chapter 4

Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------

When Sasuke's girlfriend cheats on him he dumps her and turns to Naruto for comfort but while on a mission Sasuke gets hit with a weird technique and sleeps with Naruto. Find out what happens when Naruto gets Pregnant. IT'S GONNA BE SOME DRAMA

I don't own Naruto so please no sewing, Some people in the story are not real like Sasuke's girlfriend Corona.

Naruto- 18 year old

Sasuke- 19 years old

Neji- 19 years old

Kakashi- 22 years old

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

A week had passed since Naruto had been staying at Sasuke's home, by now Sasuke was all better but Naruto was now sort of being used to being in Sasuke's presence and that's why he hasn't gone home yet, he liked be in someone's company. Sasuke awoke from another dream by now he still didn't know who it was but he could see who it was every night. One night he saw nice tan skin, the next big blue eyes, and the dream he had just had revealed someone with a weird symbol on their stomach. Sasuke looked under the cover's at his aching erection that was growing larger and larger. It was sort of harder to pleasure hisself now that Naruto was around, for the last week he had been waking up with erections everyday and when he tried to attend to the cause he was disturbed by Naruto. Sasuke looked up as someone entered his bedroom. "What do you want dobe I'm busy..." Sasuke yelled before Naruto could enter. But as the door fully opened Sasuke wasn't joined by Naruto but none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo...koi" Kakashi said seductively under his breath. "Don't call me that I am not your koi...anyways what do you want." Sasuke said as he stared over to his former teacher. "Now Sasuke why do you think I always want something why can't I just visit my student?" Kakashi asked as he started to walk over to Sasuke's bed. "Because I don't know anybody who just comes over to come over." Sasuke said rudely with a glare. "Well Sasuke-kun you really wanna know what I want...?" Kakashi said devilishly as he climbed on Sasuke's bed and on top of him. "Know I don't so get off me-" Kakashi cut Sasuke off as he started to stroke Sasuke's erect cock from under the cover. "Why is it everytime I come over you have an erection...well don't worry Sasuke I'll take care of it." Kakahshi said as he bend over and captured Sasuke's lips on his.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto Uzumaki started to make his way upstairs to see if his friend would like breakfast in bed. Naruto struggled to find Sasuke's room the Uchiha estate was just so big the only place Naruto could always find was the kitchen. Naruto looked over and saw a room door that was slightly open. Deciding to see if his friend was present in the room Naruto started to walk over.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke Uchiha was then trapped in this furocious kiss with his former teacher but he didn't even try to pull away it was sort of warm and touching he couldn't stop. Sasuke started to groan as Kakashi put his hand in his shorts and started to stroke his aching crotch again. "Uhhn..nn." As Naruto walked over to the adjacent door he started to hear moans, groans, and other weird sounds. Naruto started to run to see if his friend was okay. Naruto reached the door and slammed it open. "Sasuke are you-...OHH MY GOD!". Kakashi and Sasuke looked over at their suprise guest and just layed there for a while. Sasuke then looked over to his former teacher and started to speak. "First of all get off me and second get out." Kakahshi looked shocked over Sasuke's words and started to talk. "But Sasuke-kun weren't you having a good time?" This made chills roll down Naruto's back he still couldn't believe what he had saw Kakashi and Sasuke doing. "Umm I'll leave Kakashi-sensei so you two can get back to whatever." Sasuke quickly jumped out of bed and stopped Naruto from leaving which made Kakashi pissed off. "Don't go Naruto-kun." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "But what about Kakashi?" Naruto asked and bent his head back to look up at Sasuke. "I'll take care of him...hey Kakashi-sensei get-." Sasuke stopped when he turned around and didn't see anything. "Looks like he's already gone." Sasuke said.

"But uh Sasuke I just have one more problem." Naruto said looking a bit uncomfortable. "What is it dobe." Sasuke said rudely. "Umm your hands around my waist...and umm." Naruto's face started to turn red. "Your umm...umm..." Sasuke was growing impatient with Naruto's studdering. "Just spit it out."

"Your hard erection poking me in the ass." After Naruto said those last few words Sasuke released him and walked over to his dresser to get some shorts. "Sorry Naruto..." Sasuke said as he grabbed a pair of shorts and turned around to see Naruto standing there a little shocked. "What's the problem?" Sasuke asked. "Umm I don't know how to ask you this umm...are you still hard or soft." Sasuke was a little suprised at Naruto's question but answered anyway. "I'm...uhmm... soft now Naruto... why.?"

"Ohh because you must really be packing because every time I get within two feet of you it's poking me and if your soft why can I still see it hanging out of your boxers...come on Sasuke those boxer's are huge and your still hanging out...are you sure your soft?"

"Positive dobe I guess I was just blessed." Sasuke said as he and Naruto's face turned red as a cherry. "Umm well you wanna go train?" Naruto asked breaking the awkward silence that had been hovering them a few seconds ago. "No I'm fine Dobe I'm really tired so I guess I don't feel like going out today." Sasuke said as he slipped on the shorts that he just received out of his dresser and started to walk out of the room. Naruto stood there shocked at what Sasuke had just said and started to think 'The Teme doesn't wanna train something must be wrong with him hmmm'. Being the annoying person he is Naruto ran after Sasuke and jumped on his back tackling him to the floor. "Naruto what the hell." Sasuke yelled as he fell to the hard, cold, floor. Quickly turning over and shoving Naruto off of him Sasuke gave him a ice cold glare. "Umm Sasuke can you please stop looking at me like that and...um...so you and Kakashi-sensei have a little thing huh why didn't you tell me you seemed to move on really fast Teme." Sasuke quickly stood and started to walk off again...leaving a irritated Naruto. "HEY ANSWER MY QUESTION." Nartuo yelled as Sasuke walked off. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and started to speak again. "I'm sorry did I make you mad... what did I do" Sasuke just kept ignoring Naruto's words and continued to walk in silence before coming to a stop. "You wanna know what you did... you asked me if I were with Kakashi." Naruto stood there as silence lingered in the air again. "Sorry...you see when I walked into the room he was sitting on your lap...and...and-." Naruto was cut off from his babbling when Sasuke started to speak. "Forget about it Dobe I'm going to turn in for a little while."

"What why it's only 9:30 in the morning and I really wanna train so can u help me train you...still think your better than me and I feel like proving you wrong."

"Sorry I'm reallly tired dobe..." Sasuke said as he started to walk off yawning. "NO YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP SASUKE YOU JUST WOKE UP MAN." Naruto yelled as he saw Sasuke's figure disappear into one of the Uchiha estates huge rooms. 'Guess it can't be helped' Naruto thought as he walked to his room and gathered a few things before exiting out of his window and jumping through the trees to get to the training ground that he usually practiced at.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With Sasuke

Sasuke stirred in his sleep as he dreamed cozily. Having the same dream he had everytime he closed his eyes for sleep lately Sasuke bit his lip in his sleep.

Dream

"Sasuke" A lean figured mummured as they layed wrapped up in Sasuke's embrace. "Yeah." Sasuke answered with a smooth, soft, sweet voice. "That was great as always but thanks to you I won't be able to walk for about a week or two." The figured said turning around and revealing a huge grin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. "Shut up DOBE" Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto down and captured his lips in a exotic and breath taking kiss.

End Dream

Sasuke awoken breathing heavily as he sat up thinking. 'I've been dreaming about Naruto...Naruto this whole time... do I really care for him that way...NO I DON'T. But why have I been dreaming this for about three weeks now.' A rock hitting his window knock Sasuke out of his thoughts as he looked over at his window and noticed it had started to storm outside. Heavy winds blowing the trees and making other foreign objects fly through the air, and heavy ran tapping at his window. Sasuke let the rhythm of the rain ease his mind and started to think once again. 'Hmmm...So it's been Naruto all this time...can't believe it but if it's true then I can't say anyting about this dream to him...this can't be true though I cant love Naruto like that.' A knock at the door once again stopped Sasuke from going further into his thoughts. Emerging from his bedroom Sasuke walked toward the front door that the annoying knocking had been coming from. "Oi I'm coming" Sasuke yelled as the knocking never seemed to lessen. Grabing the handing on the door Sasuke opened it enough to see who his guest was. When Sasuke opened the door he found an image that made his mind go blank, his eyes turn wide, and the heart in his chest start to beat faster. There stood Naruto in Sasuke's doorway all clothes that he had on wet. Hair dripping from the rain and Shining blue eyes glimmering with the rain. "Well don't just stand there Teme...it's...cold out here let me in." Naruto said as he teeth started to click together. Snapping out of his staring state Sasuke moved back pulling the door open for Naruto. "Sorry if I woke you the high winds from the storm closed my window and I couldn't open it I guess it was locked...and as you know I don't have a key so yeah...here I am." Naruto stated as he started to walk down the hall. Sasuke closed the door and glanced at Naruto's figure walk to his room. Sasuke started to walk back to his room thinking. 'I am not about to sit here and deny it...I'm not about to doubt my feelings because if I do I'm gonna go crazy...what I just saw sort of answered all my feelings and thoughts...I'M IN LOVE WITH NARUTO.' Sasuke stood outside the door he had just saw Naruto walk in as it opened. Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke as he walked out of his room backwards holding all of his drenched clothes in his arms. "Dobe." Sasuke said as Naruto crashed in his body. Dropping his clothes as he Sasuke's arms wrapped around his waist Naruto leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder enjoying the position he was in right now. "Don't call me...that...Sasuke-Teme." Naruto murmmured. Quickly Naruto felt a tug as he was turned around and shoved into the wall. "Dobe you look so cute right now." Sasuke said as he leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with his.

--------------------------TBC---------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Drama

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------

When Sasuke's girlfriend cheats on him he dumps her and turns to Naruto for comfort but while on a mission Sasuke gets hit with a weird technique and sleeps with Naruto. Find out what happens when Naruto gets Pregnant. IT'S GONNA BE SOME DRAMA

I don't own Naruto so please no sewing, Some people in the story are not real like Sasuke's girlfriend Corona.

Naruto- 18 year old

Sasuke- 19 years old

Neji- 19 years old

Kakashi- 22 years old

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto snapped back as realization hit him like a ton of bricks, he was kissing Sasuke. 'No this isn't right...what about Neji...I can't do this to him...I love him.' Moving his hands to Sasuke's chest Naruto pushed him off with a powerful force. Gasping for air Sasuke stared into deep cerulean eyes. "What's wrong Naru-chan...weren't you enjoying yourself." Sasuke said eyes full of lust. It happened so fast that Naruto didn't even know he did it. "Sasuke...I'm...so sorry...wait why am I apologizing-WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!" Naruto spat out. Sasuke didn't even listen to Naruto's words as he rose a hand to his now red cheek. Quickly growing angry Sasuke spat back "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHY DID I HIT YOU...YOU FUCKING KISSED ME YOU BASTARD... DOES THAT RING A BELL." Naruto yelled before he ran back into his room slamming and locking the door behind him. Sasuke walked up to Naruto's door infuriated, "Hey dobe bring your stupid ass out here...who the hell do you think you are this is my house." Sasuke stated as he started to bang on the door. "Fine...Just stay in that room all cramped up...but this isn't over." Sasuke said before he dissappeard into the darkness of the Uchiha estate.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto woke in his bed turning over to see Sasuke sitting next to his bed. Quickly jumping up Naruto pulled the covers over him to guard him from Sasuke. "What's wrong...dobe...did I scare you." Sasuke said as a faint smirk appeared on his face. "How the hell did you get in...here?" Naruto asked. "Don't you think I have a master key that goes to every room I mean I do own this house or did you forget that...baka." Sasuke said sarcasticaly, as Naruto stared up at him. Sasuke swore he saw pain and feared in Naruto's eyes before he started to speak. "Why won't you just...leave...me-" Naruto's words were cut of as Sasuke's soft lips brushed over his. Naruto pushed his feet on Sasuke's chest as he felt his chakra flare. "SASUKE CAN'T YOU TAKE A HINT I DON'T LIKE YOU." Naruto yelled as Sasuke fell back against the chair he was sitting. "Obviously not...look Naruto I've been thinking-" Sasuke tried to say but couldn't finish his sentence as a fist connected with his face. "I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THINKING GET OUT." Naruto yelled

"So violent Naru-chan..." Sasuke said as he rose to his feet wiping the blood from his lip.

"Sasuke just leave me alone...damn you're annoying." Naruto said

"Leave you alone this is my house so if you don't like what I'm doing get OUT!" Sasuke yelled growing mad by the second. "I don't why I'm trying so hard...Naruto...you just leave...loser." Shocked by his words Naruto sat there trembling the covers he was wrapped up in. Naruto flinched when Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life. "Sasuke...I'll leave if you want me gone." Naruto said honestly "But I don't see why your trying to make me look like the bad guy when your the trying to passes at me...did you forget I'm with Neji I love him and you know that."

Sasuke started to laugh as he glared over at Naruto before speaking, "You know what Naruto I did forget you and Hyuuga were together...since you never mention him or talk about your so called 'fun times' together...I sometimes wonder why your with him...and you know I also wonder if he thinks the same." Sasuke said coldly while chuckling a bit. "SHUT THE HELL UP TEME" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the bed and charged at Sasuke. Before Naruto knew it he was pinned to the wall both hands in one of Sasuke's was placed above his head. Naruto moaned as Sasuke pushed him into the wall more. "I love that sound you just made...dobe, make it again." Sasuke said seductively has he grinned his body against Naruto's. "Sasuke stop...just let me go so I can FUCKING LEAVE I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke rubbed his body against his. Hearing Naruto's words Sasuke removed his hands and watched as Naruto slumped down to the floor sobbing. "You know I really hate you dobe... you better be out of here in fifthteen minutes." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room irritated.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Sasuke's really...creeping me out...although I didn't want it...it sort of felt right...he has me hard right now I better get my stuff and get out of here right now...before I do something I'll regret.' Naruto thought as he placed the rest of his stuff into his bags. Jumping out the window Naruto started to head home.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Naruto reached the outskirts of Konoha he started to walk through the village at a normal pace he wasn't too eager to get home to his old broken down apartment. 'I definately can't tell Neji what happened...what Sasuke had been doing had brought up some old affection I remember when I decided that trying to be with Sasuke was a lost cause...and when I moved on...but I guess those feelings are still there I think I still love Sasuke but... I'm with Sasuke I can't love Neji...I mean I'm with Neji I can't love Sasuke.' "Can I?" Naruto said not even noticing the figure that was standing in front of him until he bumped it. "Can you what." Kakashi asked as he peered at Naruto with his one eye full of concern. "Well-I-nothing...so how are you doing Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he started to walk off again not even bothering to turn around and question why Kakashi wasn't following him. " You mean before or after you stole Sasuke after from me." Kakashi said rudely. "I didn't steal him infact you can go have him...as you can see I'm on my way home...to my house so you and Sasuke can go have all the 'alone time' you want...you know since I walked in on you earlier...Sorry by the way." Naruto spat back at his former teacher before walking off again. Kakashi stood shocked at how Naruto talked to him before thinking 'These kids don't have respect for their elders at all these days...but hey my koi's at home by hisself time to go visit him.' Kakashi smirked devilishly as he dissappeared in a ball of smoke not noticing the figure that was watching his every move.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke walked through the Uchiha estate until he reached the room that Naruto had occupied for the week. 'Tch Loser' Sasuke thought as he walked out of the room to his room. As he opened the door he was met with an interesting sight. There Kakashi laid sprawled out across Sasuke's bed reading his favorite orange novel he kept on him at all times. "Kakashi...what do you want." Sasuke asked with a soft voice. "Oh hey Sasuke-kun...I just saw Naruto walking home so I decided to come over since you know we wouldn't be bothered like before." Kakashi stated seductively smirking under his mask. "Kakashi I really don't feel like being bothered right now I'm really tired and I-." Sasuke froze as Kakashi pulled his shirt off revealing a muscular body. "But Sasuke-kun I'm really hot...and your cold soft voice seems to be cooling me off and making me really aroused." Kakashi said slyly.

"Kakashi-I-we..." Sasuke froze up again as Kakashi removed his pants and tossed them across the room. "Shh...Sasuke." Kakashi whispered as he walked up to Sasuke and kissed him affectionately pulling him towards the bed. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as he felt Kakashi's toungue brush against his bottom lip. Putting his hand Sasuke was about to push his former teacher off of him but he started to think. 'This isnt right...is it... Mmm... Naruto-...you don't want me that's your fault... I can't fight this anymore.' Were Sasuke's last thoughts, removing his hands from Kakashi's stomach Sasuke wrapped his hands around Kakashi's waist. Grinning into the kiss Kakashi started to speak. "I knew you wanted this as much as I did." Kakashi smiled as Sasuke slammed him against the bed and started to ravish his body.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Walking into his apartment Naruto looked around as if he had never been there a day of his life. Taking a deep, heavy sigh Naruto approached his room and stopped outside the door as he sensed a presence. Pulling out a kunai from his side pouch Naruto slowy and steadily entered his room. Relieved at the person that met his eyes... but also sort of scared as who he looked at seemed to be mad. "Ne-Neji what's up." Naruto said with a faint grin. "Hey...so where have you been this past week...seems like I haven't seen you in forever." Neji said turning off the t.v. and looking over at Naruto. "Well you know staying as Sasuke's" Naruto said as fast as he could while walking over and sitting on the opposite side of the bed from Neji. "What.?" Neji asked while looking over at Naruto. "I said I was at Sasuke's for the past week." Growing immeadiately angry at Naruto's words Neji started to yell furiously. "WHAT THE HELL NARUTO WHY WERE YOU AT HIS HOUSE...ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BITCH CAUSE IF YOU ARE I'M GONNA HURT BOTH YOU AND SASUKE." Neji had Naruto pinned down on the bed by the time he had finished his sentence. "Wait Neji...you're hurting me... you know I would never cheat on you... and if I did why would I tell you where I was and who it was with." Neji let Naruto's words run through his head and lossened his grip but not letting Naruto free. "So why were you at Sasuke's house did he do anything to you cause if he did-." Neji was cut off when Naruto placed a chaste kiss on his lips and started to speak. "Nothing happened." Naruto said half unsure about his words and then added "He was just suffering from a break up and needed someone there to comfort him."

"Then why didn't he pick one of those stupid bitches he calls fangirls...he better stay away from my property." Neji said as he smiled down at Naruto. "Your property since when am I your property Mr. Hyuuga. Neji just chuckled at Naruto's words and started to rub his body against his. "Since now considering what I'm about to do to you." Neji said looking down at a startled Naruto.

"Neji no I'm not ready..." Naruto said pushing Neji off of him with all his might.

"Why not Naruto we've been together long enough...why are you so scared." Neji said as he rolled on the other side of the bed irritated. "Because I'm just not ready okay." Naruto snapped back before gathering some clothes and stoming out of the room to go take a shower.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

When Naruto emerged from his shower he walked into the room to find that it was empty. "Hmm... he left...whatever." Naruto said as he plopped onto the bed. 'I don't care time to get some nice sleep.' Naruto thought as he snuggled under his cover and fell asleep.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke laid in his bed exhausted from his earlier activites. He thought back on today and let out a heavy sigh. 'Fuck Naruto...he held me back too long... I should have realized it a long time ago... I hate him the only person that seems to care about me is my Kakashi-sensei' Sasuke thought before looking over on the other side of the 'empty' bed. 'Too bad for Kakashi sensei I'm not ready to go all the way so he left...hmmm damn pervert... I love him though.' Sasuke started to drift to sleep. His last thought was from his subconcious 'I don't love him...I love Naruto."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke awoke the next day and looked over on the wall at his clock. '11:37', Sasuke rose from his bed murmmuring curses. As Sasuke walked into he noticed that his room was a mess. 'Gotta Clean Up later.' He thought while walking into the bathroom shutting the door. When Sasuke walked out of his bathroom he was met with a sight that made his eyes turn to saucers. "What do you wan't...Hyuuga." Sasuke spat out before walking over to his dresser pulling out a white muscle shirt pulling it on quickly.

"We need to talk." Was Neji's only answer as he watched Sasuke carefully.

"No we don't I already know what you want..."

"No you don't." Neji said flatly still not taking his gaze from Sasuke

"Tch." Sasuke ignored Neji's words and started to walk toward his bedroom door pulling it open. Sasuke was shocked when Neji slammed the door back closed and moved in front of Sasuke. "Don't walk away when someone's talking to you that's rude." Neji said sarcasticaly smirking. "I don't want to talk Hyuuga fuck you and fuck Naruto." Sasuke said with venom laced into his voice. "What?" Neji said looking at Sasuke confused.

"What do you mean fuck Naruto." Neji asked waiting for a response.

Smirking a bit Sasuke started to chuckle, "Oh he didn't tell you that suprises me." Sasuke said still smirking.

"What-what's going on bastard." Neji said clinching his teeth together.

"I kissed him." Sasuke said as if he were talking to anybody and that it wasn't a big deal.

"You what." Neji asked shocked

"I KISSED HIM" Sasuke said in a do I have to spell it out to you manner.

Sasuke was surprised as a hand connected with his cheek. "What the fuck Hyuuga I'm really getting tired of getting hit in my fucking face." Sasuke said as he glared at Neji Sharingan forming to life. "Bastard" Neji said, before he could get out any other words out Sasuke started going beserk. "What the fuck you stupid bitch why would you slap me cause I kissed that little worth of shit you call a mate." Sasuke snapped at Neji.

"No." Was his only response.

"No." Sasuke said back at Neji shocked lacing his features. "I slapped you because you shouldn't of kissed Naruto because...you should be with...me." Sasuke was shocked as Neji's words ran through his mind...but he was even more shocked when Neji's soft lips connected with his.

------------------------------------TBC----------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Drama chp. 6

When Sasuke's girlfriend cheats on him he dumps her and turns to Naruto for comfort but while on a mission Sasuke gets hit with a weird technique and sleeps with Naruto. Find out what happens when Naruto gets Pregnant. IT'S GONNA BE SOME DRAMA

It's been like forever since I've updated sorry for the loooooooong wait guys

-----------------------------

Kakashi sighed as he walked out of the Hokage's tower. He had just recieved mission specs and was dissapointed mostly because his new mission involed the clearly love-strucked chuunin...Umino Iruka. Kakashi had always known about the chuunin being in love but he could never figure out with who everytime he tried to ask Iruka would just darkly and babble off. As Kakashi walked he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Oi...Iruka why are you hiding in that bush?" Kakashi asked as he walked pass the thick bush not even bothering to look over his shoulder at Iruka.

"How did you know...I...you didn't even look at the bush." Iruka stated when he emerged from his hiding place, walking over to Kakashi. Kakashi turned and Iruka bumped into his chest as he started to talk "Ninja Instincts...dont you have to teach the academy students that?" Kakashi said sarcasticaly as he poked Iruka on the forehead tiping his head backwards slightly.

"Uh ...yeah...uh..." Iruka stumbled out as he started to blush madly.

"Well...I gotta go and uh oh yeah...we have a new mission tomorrow all we have to do is baby-sit a cat...weird huh... Ja ne Iruka-san." Were Kakashi's last words before he disappeared. Iruka let out a huge breath he didnt even notice he was holding before he started to think. 'Thank goodness...Kakashi is so hot...I'm going to Ichiraku I'm starving.'

-------------------------------------------------

Naruto was deep in thought as he walked towards Ichiraku. 'I can't wait to get something to eat...I wonder how Sasuke's doing...man what have I dont i've probably ruined everything. But how was I supposed to react I have a boyfriend and the teme knew that. I remember before I hooked up with Neji...I loved...Sasuke.'

-------------------FlashBack----------------------------

"What's up Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walk over to her blonde friend.

"Hey...Sakura-chan...what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked looking dumbfounded.

"Well Naruto I was thinking of asking you the same thing...I didnt even know you knew where Sasuke-kun lived." Sakura stated as she look suspiciously at Naruto.

"Well I...he...we...umm." Naruto found himself stumbling over his words.

"It's okay Naruto no big deal...well I was just coming over to see if Sasuke-kun wanted to go to lunch." Sakura said as she smiled deeply at Naruto.

"Well you know...it is...Valentines Day." Naruto stated flinching at his own words.

"Yep that's why I wanted to ask him out I think this time he might finally crack and say yes." Sakura said throwing her fists in the air in a triumphing manner.

"Yeah...well I just you know wanted to ask him if he wanted to train or something." Naruto said.

"Naruto it's Valentines Day Sasuke-kun isnt gonna wanna train today." Sakura stated looking over at Naruto with a confused look on her face.

"Well I'm tired of walking let's just get over there..." Naruto stated blunty before he jumped into the trees and ran towards the Uchiha estate.

Sakura stood dazed as she watched Naruto's figure grow smaller and smaller. 'What's up Naruto your acting weirder than usual.' She thought before she jumped into the trees following after him.

---------

Naruto jumped onto a tree in front of Sasuke's balcony and window. Looking over he noticed the millions of heart shaped boxes sitting on Sasuke's balcony. 'Huh as usual the teme is being cold hearted and isnt accepting gifts from anyone.' Naruto thoughts stopped when a figure cought the corner of his eye...wait it was two figures. 'Who is that...and what are they doing.' Naruto thought as he squinted his eyes to get a better view on the figures in the window.

'Looks like Sasuke and-' Naruto stopped his thoughts when he realized that it was Sasuke in the window but he was doing something Naruto didnt think was possible for the cold hearted Uchiha. 'He's kissing...but...but...' Naruto didnt have the time to think before he jumped through the trees trying to get as far away as possible from the Uchiha estate. As Naruto passed he zoomed through Sakura making her fall to the ground.

"NARUTO WHAT THE-" Sakura started to yell but when she looked up Naruto was gone.

--------------

'I cant believe Sasuke is actually dating someone...it's not possible.' Naruto thought as he walked through the village.

"Hey Naruto." Someone yelled from behind. When Naruto turned he saw Neji approaching him with his hands behind his back.

"Oh...hi...Neji" Naruto said his voice barely even a whisper.

"Well Naruto I'm...uh...not...really good at this so I'll get straight to the point." Neji said as he moved a box of chocolates and a small note from behind his back.

"If your looking for Sakura, Ino, TenTen, or Temari I havent seen any of them...but it's good that you have a person that you want to be your valentine." Naruto said while putting his traditionary huge grin on.

"Actually" Neji started to say before he turned red.

"What" Naruto said growing a little impatient. 'I wanna get home and sob and cry like I was made to do...since Sasuke-'. Once again Naruto's thoughts were cut off but this time it was by Neji's voice.

"Naruto...will...you be my...Valentine?" Neji asked stuttering over his words.

Naruto was in shock he was just asked to be someone's valentine and he couldnt form even a word.

"I-I-I...umm...well...su...sure" Naruto stated before taking the box from an bright red Neji.

-------------------------------End FlashBack-----------------

'Since then it's been me and Neji no Sasuke but sometimes I found myself thinking about Sasuke wanting to be near him wanting to feel his touch wanting to be in love with him...so when he came onto me it was just so ackward because I thought that would never happen.' Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didnt notice the figure approaching him. "OW" Naruto yelled before he fell onto the ground landing face first.

"Hey watch where your going next time" Naruto yelled.

"Is that any way to talk to your sensei Naruto." Kakashi said as he peered over Naruto's body from above holding his traditonary little orange book.

"Gomen Nasai...Kakashi-sensei...so where you heading?" Naruto asked as he got up from the ground looking at his former teacher.

"Well I was about to head over to my Koi's house." Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his book.

"Your koi? O...Sasuke" Naruto stated dropping his head to the floor before he started to speak again. "Well can I come I need to apologize for something."

"Well...I guess but dont get mad if you see somethings your not supposed to see." Kakashi said as an evil perverted grin appeared on his face.

"Ew too much information Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he started to chuckle waving his hands infront of his face.

"Ha...well shall we be going." Kakashi said jumping into the trees.

------------

As Naruto and Kakashi traveled to the Uchiha estate it was completely silent before Kakashi started to speak.

"So what do you need to apologize to Sasuke-kun for?" Kakashi asked turning slightly to look at Naruto.

Before Naruto spoke he flinced at the use of Sasuke's nickname coming from Kakashi. "Well last time we talked I was being sort of a bastard so I just wanted to make sure we're okay.

As Kakashi and Naruto reached Sasuke's house they dropped down on a familiar tree branch that admired to view of Sasuke's balcony and window. Naruto was about to go over and enter through the balcony but Kakashi stopped him. "Wait...I sense another chakra...let's look through the window I sense Sasuke's and someone else's coming from there." Naruto nodded as he and Kakashi found a spot in the tree and kneeled down looking through Sasuke's window.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood there shokced as Neji's soft lips worked over his. Sasuke tried to push Neji off but he couldn't fight the urge to just take Neji right then and there. Neji smiled against Sasuke's lips as the raven haired man gave up on his actions. As Neji removed his lips from Sasuke's he stared into onyx eyes that seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sasuke-kun...are you okay?" Neji asked seductively as a huge smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm fine Neji but you wont be...sorry if you wont be able to walk later." Sasuke chuckled out as he grabbed Neji's face and planted another kiss on his lips. Neji and Sasuke were so caught up of lust and the heat of the moment that they didn't notice the two figures peering through the window.

---------------------------------------------------

As Naruto and Kakashi watched the sight of Sasuke and Neji through the window their emotions changed from hate, anger, and hurt.

"Kakashi-sensei...I... cant believe...Neji-...why...why...how could he hurt me like this." Naruto said as his eyes turned blood shot red and tears started to fall.

"You ...how...could Sasuke do this to me." Kakashi was about to continue his rant when he noticed Naruto's blood shot red eyes that seemed to be darker than the Sharingan. And his growing fangs and claws.

"Oh my god...Kyuubi." Kakashi gasped.

When Kakashi finished his sentence he rushed over to Naruto and knocked him out. Kakashi deeply sighed as Naruto fell unconscious. His eyes, teeth, and claws, returning to their normal state.

'That was too close.' Kakashi thought before he glanced at the window for the last time and jumped from his hiding spot.

------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto awoke he noticed the white walls of his apartment and a figure sitting next to him by the edge of the bed. "Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto breathed out a voice that could bearly be heard.

"Nope guess again..." A voice said.

"Oh...hey Iruka-sensei...what's up." Naruto said sitting up and leaning against the head board of his bed.

"Umm...well I was going to Ichiraku to get some ramen then I thought ramen wouldnt be ramen with Naruto so I came over here to see if you wanted to go get some ramen." Iruka said as a true smile appeared on his face.

"Umm...I'm not really in the mood for ramen." Naruto said dropping his head and looking at his hands as he clenched his sheets. Iruka seemed baffled by Naruto's answers. 'He's not in the mood for ramne something must be horribly wrong.' Iruka was about to have a long talk with Naruto but when he opened his mouth to form words it was a knock at the door. Naruto moved to get the door but Iruka shoved him down back on the bed. "I'll get it." He simply said as he got up from his spot and walked over to the door. When Iruka opened the door he was greeted with two familiar faces Kakashi and Neji. "Oh ...hi...Neji...and uhh...hi Kakashi-sensei." Iruka said as a blush started to form on his face.

"Iruka I told you before just Kakashi..." Kakashi said walking into Naruto's small apartment.

"Oh yeah sorry...come on Neji." Iruka stated as he moved out of the way to let Neji enter. Kakashi walked over to Naruto and bent over to whisper in his ear. "I brought Neji over now we can jump him." Kakashi said devishly.

"No...we're just gonna talk to him no fighting...atleast no yet." Naruto whispered back.

"Hey Naruto...how you been today." Neji said as he moved to place a kiss on Naruto lips. Unfortunately for him Naruto turned his head making Neji kiss him on the cheek.

"So Neji where were you today?" Kakashi asked as Naruto refused to look at Neji.

"Oh what...oh yeah...you know training..missions...shinobi stuff." Neji replied not showing any look of discomfort.

"What you were doing didnt look like training to me unless you know you were training your lips to be a better kisser." Naruto spat finally looking Neji in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked looking around the room. Neji opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Iruka's words.

"Umm...what's going on here.?" Iruka asked looking around the room confused.

"We're gonna get straight to the point...we saw you kissing Sasuke today." Kakashi said looking over at Neji with venom laced in his eye. "Since when did I give you permission to kiss my boyfriend?" Kakashi said as he stepped closer to Neji. Iruka had become completely silent when Kakashi had finished his sentence lost in thought. 'Sasuke is Kakashi's boyfriend...I...whoa...dont be mad Iruka there's plenty of fish in the sea right ...yeah...I'll be alright the big situation here is Neji cheating on Naruto...' Iruka was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Neji on the floor and a flustered Naruto standing over his body.

"Fuck you Neji...I hate you get out." Naruto said as he stepped over Neji's body going to the door and opening it giving him the signal to get out. "Well if you actually did fuck me Naruto I probably of not would have cheated on you." Neji said as he stood looking over to Kakashi. "Oh and Sasuke probably will get that chance...most likely he doesnt want an old man for a lover...he's gonna fuck me not you Kakashi give it up you stupid as pervert." Neji spat out as he walk over to the door.

Both Naruto and Kakashi we're about to jump Neji but as they approached their target they we're cut off by a dolphin. "I think you should go Neji..." Iruka said as he tried his hardest to hold back Naruto and Kakashi.

"Oh and you Iruka your so stupid...everyone notices how your so in love with Kakashi you should just give up too...you know what no one wants any of you three you guys are destined to be lonely all your life...especially you Naruto with that damn Demon inside of you...burn in hell." When Neji finished his words he smirked to see Naruto and Iruka fall to their knees with anger and sadness.

"Well guess what Neji even if Sasuke does take you he cant hurt us three cause we have each other." Kakashi said as he punched Neji so hard he flew out the door.

------------------------------------------------

A hour had passed since Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi had, had their little conversation with Neji and all three still sat where they were before quiet. Kakashi looked around the room to see that Naruto and Iruka had still had a hurt look on their faces. "You know what guys forget Neji...who wants ramen on me." Kakashi said trying to cheer everyone up. "Sure if you insist Kakashi-sen-...Kakashi." Iruka stated looking over smiling.

"Well what about you Naruto." Kakashi said looking over to his blonde-haired student.

"Okay...but Kakashi I have a question." Naruto said looking up over at his teacher.

"And what would that question be?" Kakashi asked.

"Did you really mean what you said...you know before you knocked Neji out the door?" Naruto asked looking over at his two former teachers questioningly.

"Of course I did now who wants ramen." Kakashi answered simply standing with a huge smile on his face.

------------------------TBC---------------------

Please Leave Me Reviews Part of the reason it took me so long to update was in my opinion I wasnt getting enough reviews.


End file.
